Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an event analyzer, an event analysis system, an event analysis method, and an event analysis program, analyzing an event log data of the event which a DCS operator operated and extracting an abstracted operation representing an operation method and intention of the operation of the event log which the DCS operator operated.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-218894, filed Nov. 6, 2015, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of the Related Art
A control system such as DCS (Distributed Control System) may often record an event log of a operation by a DCS operator as an event log data. Not only an operation history but also histories of an alarm and guidance may be recorded in the event log database as the event log data. The user of the control system improves the control system which the DCS operator operated, by analyzing examples of efficiently performed operation and such case an alarm is generated due to the operation, with reference to past events log data. An event analyzer may be used for the analysis of the event log data as described above.
FIG. 12 is a block diagram showing a functional configuration of a prior event analyzing system 3 and event analyzer 30. As shown in FIG. 12, the event analyzing system 3 includes, an event analyzer 30, an event log database 31, a display 33, a control system 34, and a historian 35. Further, as shown in FIG. 12, the event analyzer 30 includes an event collector 301, the event analyzer 303, and an analysis result output unit 304.
Event Collector 301 collects the event log data from the control system 34 and the historian 35, records the event log in the event log database 31. The event analyzer 303 analyzes such a cluster analysis of the event and an aggregation of the number of the event, using the event log data stored in the event log database 31. An analysis result output unit 304 generates an operation event list based on the analysis result of the event log data. The analysis result output unit 304, creates (visualizes) a table and a graph showing the results of statistical processing of the event log analysis results, and displays them on the display 32. Thus, an user of the control system, can improve an operation of the DCS operator in the control system by utilizing the event analyzer 30.
For example, in a control system for controlling the plant (e.g., DCS), a DCS operator manually performs the plant control operation. In the case, the DCS operator may often not complete the plant control operation such as setting value change at once but perform the operation dividing into multiple times. For example, in a case that the DCS operator adjusts an operation amount of the plant control operation until a process value (current value) reaches a target value, may often divide the plant control operation into multiple operations, even an operation intention is one. That is, in a case that the DCS operator adjusts the operation amount of the plant control operation so as to reach the process value to the target value, the DCS operator adjusts the operation amount of the plant control operation so as to gradually approach the process value to the target value. In the case, each event log would be generated for each operation by dividing the plant control operation into multiple operations. Therefore, it is difficult for the user of the control system that finds a sequential of the operation intention indicating the event log from each of the event log.
Conventional general event analyzer displays the event log data representing an operation history, and performs the statistical processing or the like. The user can grasp rough statistical data such as an operation frequency by utilizing a conventional event analyzer. However, in a case that the user analyzes a past operation cases to identify the operation to be the target of the operational improvements, as described above, it is difficult for the user to extract the operation intention of the DCS operator represented by the sequences of operation events, simply by individually analyzing the operation event.
The operating procedures creation support apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-316681 reduces the number of events for representing to the user by extracting only the events at the starting operation based on the continuity of the event log data. However, in a case that the user simply displays only the event at the starting operation, a progress information representing a progress status of the subsequent operations would be missing. Therefore, it is difficult for user to infer the operation intention what kind of changes the DCS operator finally wants to give to the process. Further, since the user cannot read what kind of operation method the DCS operator used to change the setting value, it is difficult for the use to extract the knowledge of the operations operated by the skilled DCS operator.